Smile
by Lira Prunus Grace
Summary: Bianca cree no ser bonita, Thalia tiene una idea diferente. Leve fem-slash. Thalianca


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Smile

Bianca no estaba segura de para que habían ido a parar en ese local, no estaban comprando nada-el dinero estaba reservado para emergencias y no estaba segura si los petates aceptarían guardar cualquier cosa que no fuera algo dado por Artemisa-solo había entendido que Grover necesitaba ver algo de su magia para rastrear y Zoe quería comprobarlo directamente; no comprendía porque era necesario hacerlo a dentro o si los mortales no les verían raro, pero decidió dejar eso de lado.

Se estaba distrayendo en el escaparate de revistas, no podrían comprar nada sin embargo podía ojear las portadas. Nunca se había fijado mucho en estas antes, más le sorprendía las raras tendencias que se veía-quizás por ser Nueva York-pero le parecían demasiado escandalosas: mujeres con vestidor tan cortos que les sorprendía no ver su ropa interior, con atuendos tan pegados que se les notaba con mucha claridad las curvas, y tanto maquillaje que debían darle kilos extra. Agarro una de las tantas, que tenía fotos con modelos esqueléticas.

— Que espantoso—dijo con una mueca; las chicas se veían al borde de la desnutrición, algunas de bronceados tan falsos que parecían colocados con pintura, y otras de una palidez que debería ser vampírica o bien cadavérica.

— ¡Lo dices por envidiosa! —le dio tanta sorpresa oír a alguien dirigiéndose a ella que por poco no salta del susto. Al voltear efectivamente se referían a ella; dos chicas mayores tenían ropa "a la moda"-al menos por lo que había visto en las portadas-y sostenían algunos números de las revistas como si se trataran de biblias.

— Simplemente lo dices porque estas celosa—declaro la otra, masticaba chicle hasta hacerlo una bomba, y veía a Bianca como si quisiera hacer lo mismo con ella— ¡Pero que traes puesto, todo del mismo color! ¿Qué eres, una cazadora? —entre las dos se rieron de su propio chiste; la italiana ni podía intentar tomárselo a mal, probablemente así se vistieran las personas que fueran de caza, e irónicamente también ella por lo que era.

— Además, eres tan fea que probablemente ni con un vestido de Oscar de la Renta lucirías—esta vez sí le dolió. Bianca nunca se había fijado en la apariencia personal como para obsesionarse, sin embargo a nadie le gustaba que le criticaran tan abiertamente; inclusive si ella sabía que era verdad, nunca podría verse como esas modelos-que incluso ridículas, se podía notar que detrás de danta falsedad eran bellas-.

Parecían que las chicas iban a agregar algo más, hasta que vio algo negro que se ponía frente a ella. No tardó en darse cuenta que era la chaqueta negra de Thalia, la estaba escudando de las chicas; se asomó para verla y noto que tenía una mirada fulminante; las otras dos obviamente lo notaron porque prácticamente estaban temblando.

— ¿Se les perdió algo? —decía con una voz dura, a tal punto que por un segundo creyó que les echaría una descarga a las adolescentes, aun sino veía chispas en ella. Eso fue todo, lo dijo con tal fuerza que las dos salieron despavoridas como si hubieran visto a Égida y no a Thalia. La misma solo suspiro exasperada— Dioses, algunas veces me pregunto qué tanta diferencia hay entre chicas así y empusas.

— Tenían razón—agrego con un murmullo, tan bajo que le sorprendió que la mestiza le oyera. Se volteó a verle, sin entender— No soy bonita, es la verdad.

— ¿Eso importa? —no se oía como si le hablara a las otras dos adolescentes, a pesar de que probablemente podría hacerlo, por lo visto le tenía la estima suficiente para ahorrárselo.

— No es que me haya importado, pero es cuestión de autoestima, y es difícil pensar que hay algo mal contigo que no puedes cambiar, aun si es superficial—la hija de Zeus no dijo nada, y la menor sabía porque— Incluso si no te importa no podrías saberlo, tu eres linda.

— _¿Disculpa?_ —a pesar de sus palabras, no sonaba molesta. Al verla tenía una mirada incrédula, como si la idea de ser "Hermosa" no le cupiera en la cabeza. Bianca se preguntó cómo alguien no puede percatarse de eso.

— Tus ojos son azul eléctrico, tu cabello incluso corto queda increíble en ti—Bianca no podía creer que lo estuviera diciendo, nunca en su vida había dicho punto por punto cuando una chica le parecía bonita— I-Incluso con el ceño fruncido, tienes unos ojos grandes y largas pestañas, eres guapa—en ese momento se dijo a si misma que era más de lo que podría soportar, cedió— bueno da igual, el punto es que lo eres.

La italiana miro a otro lado; la hija de Zeus tenía la boca abierta en una mueca, parecía seguir sin poder creerse el hecho de que alguien la halagara, o que en serio creyera eso de ella. Con la mirada en el cristal parecía que la misma trataba de ver si le estaban echando una broma o no, cuando se dio cuenta que hablaba en serio, decidió hablar.

— Bueno—se rascaba la nuca, incomoda— No es que yo me fije demasiado, tampoco se me da hablar de ello—se acerca a la menor, mirando el reflejo por la ventana— Pero tú tienes el cabello oscuro y lacio, lo suficientemente largo para hacerte una trenza y que aun así enmarque tu rostro; posees ojos oscuros e inocentes que se nota que brillan por su oscuridad; tienes un bronceado por tu piel oliva que esas dos espantapájaros no alcanzarían ni con un bote de autobronceador especial—al decir eso último le saco una sonrisa al imaginárselas— Y eso es el toque de gracia; dicen que la gente se ve más bella cuando sonríe, pero tú lo llevas a otro nivel.

Con esa frase logró que se sonrojada, Thalia se apartó de la ventana por lo cual ya no era capaz de verla a través de la misma; así que sin importar lo avergonzada que estuviera se obligó a seguirla con la mirada. La mestiza veía a otro lado, igualmente sonrojada-no entendía porque, tampoco pregunto-y por como trataba distraídamente de evitar el contacto visual, estaba apenada.

— En fin, el punto es que también eres bonita—lo decía como si tuviese mantequilla de maní en el paladar, aunque al oírlo Bianca no pudo evitar sentir que su corazón daba un brinco— Tu simplemente no las oigas, ellas no alcanzarían a verse como tu ni con ayuda de Afrodita.

— ¡Vamos, antes de que perdamos el rastro! —dijo Zoe desde el otro extremo de la tienda, donde probablemente ya habrían terminado con el raro conjuro y se preparaban para ir. Thalia fue la primera en arrancar volteándose al lado opuesto de la italiana; la misma tardo un poco en irse.

Puede que la chica fuera algo hosca y peligrosa-podrían preguntarle a Percy, que voló unos tres metros gracias a sus rayos-y lo suficientemente guapa para avergonzarla de decirlo; pero había algo más debajo de esa mirada fría donde trataba de ocultar la belleza de sus ojos. La había venido a defender inclusive sino eran cercanas; la cazadora no estaba segura si todo lo que dijo era verdad o solo lo hizo para reconfortarla, pero sus palabras significaron más para ella que los insultos de las mortales.

Sin poder evitarlo, sonrió; quizás no fuera tan bella como Thalia lo afirmaba, sin embargo si estaba cerca de ella, sabía que tendría una razón para sonreír.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Otra locura más que se me ocurrió oyendo Avril Lavigne; no puedo decir que es mi mejor idea o que en serio Thalia podría halagarla, pero he hecho lo mejor que he podido para que pareciera así.

El titulo no es solo por el tema sino por la canción-que es justamente smile-he pensado en hacer un song fic con ello, pero no tengo idea de cómo cuadrarlo en mi cabeza, así que ya veré.

No puedo creer que la pareja que más he escrito sea Thalianca, aunque seriamente opino que son un amor. Quiero agradecerle directamente a White-otra vez, porque espero que para este punto ya le habré mandado un MP-por seguir leyendo mis desastres; linda sinceramente, creo que si tú y otros no me estuvieran animando ya habría tirado la toalla.

En fin, esto es todo, gracias por leer;

Lira.


End file.
